You Had Me at Hello
by Jyuoa
Summary: Ally gets a karaoke machine and decides to tell Austin her feelings through song. Auslly One-Shot. First time writing for this series, no flames please. I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the song by Olivia Holt.


The next afternoon, Austin came into Sonic Boom. To his surprise, Ally wasn't working at the counter like she usually was. Mr. Dawson came out of the backroom. "Hey, Mr. Dawson. Do you know where Ally is?"

"I think she's working on something upstairs. She hasn't been able to focus on work today." He told him. Austin headed up to the practice room.

"Ally?"

"Hey, Austin." Ally was sitting by the piano, as usual. Her songbook was on top, closed shut. Austin knew that when she left her book closed, it meant she had other things on her mind.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Last night, when we sang together." Ally said. "About how weird things felt and how you said we should try to handle it like everything's normal."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Austin said. "Barely even slept last night."

"Me, either." Ally said. "I just don't want to mess things up. We're really good friends and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I think that together, we can handle anything." Austin told her, sitting down next to her. "No matter where we decide to go from here." Ally smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." She hugged him. "So, what do you say we give this thing another try? I was going through the song list last night and I think I found one that might work."

"You lead the way, Miss Dawson." Austin said. Ally smiled and walked up to the karaoke machine. She selected the song and then picked up the microphone. She had no way to describe how she felt last night, so she decided to express it through karaoke. The music started up and she poured her heart into every word she sang. (Ally-Bold, Austin-Italics, Both-Underline)

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**

Austin looked at her, surprised that she chose to express her feelings in song. At the same time, he was impressed at the confidence she was showing.

**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on  
**  
**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart**

Ally was taken by surprise when Austin took the second microphone and sang the next line.  
_You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you_

Ally smiled, blushing, and looked back at the screen for the next lines of the song.

__**So**  
**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say **

**Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello**

_You had me hello_

**You had me hello** (X3)  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello**

Austin looked at her and knew they could get through anything together. **  
**  
_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard_

Ally smiled, knowing that her feelings got through to him and that he felt the same way.

__Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
_**You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you**

So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
_You had me hello_

**You had me hello**

_You had me hello_  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
_You had me hello_

**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh**

**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh**

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

_Oh _

Ally and Austin looked right into each other's eyes.

**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart**  
_You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you_

**So**  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

You had me hello

You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello 

The two looked at each other and put the microphones back on the stand. "I knew it was the perfect song." Ally said.

"We're a good team." Austin agreed. "So, you want to meet up at Mini's later?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll have some free time." Ally said. Then it hit her. "Wait, do you mean like a…"

"Uh, yeah." Austin said.

"It's a date." Ally said.

"Cool." Austin said. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"I guess so." Ally said. He turned to leave, then turned back. "I thought…"

"I think I forgot something." Austin said.

"What are you…" Ally never finished her sentence, or even her thought, because the next thing she knew, Austin's lips were on hers. It felt soft and gentle. She kissed him back lightly. They pulled apart after a couple of seconds.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Yeah, me too." Ally said, blushing. "So, see you later?"

"Sure."


End file.
